bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DarkNovaX
Sorry. I want to apologize again for kicking you yesterday. I was under the impression a test was OK, due to Winx. Either way, I'm sorry. Artem KE$HAJARJAR BINKS! 18:49, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry... Hi Dark , its me Charlie , I have come to apologise for all the crap I put you through last month... I only want to call piece between us and also congradulate you on getting your CHATMOD status back... *Holds out hand to shake* I just want to be friends again. PS: I realise how "YUGIOHGX" my message is... Ok Ok. What is it? I'm living for my dying wish. 02:39, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the warning. But that´s weird...When I uploaded the first images of Mira no one said anything. SakuraMiya (talk) 04:00, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Sure. But maybe starting on Saturday. I have a lot of stuff on my plate; #I am going to ask this girl in my class out. #My grandpa broke his rib last night. #AR is harrassing me. #I have loads of homework. #I have the flu. Do not weep. 13:17, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Technically I would be your benefactor. I asked Beato, and she said admins don't get benefactors. Do not weep. 22:47, October 21, 2011 (UTC) (checks blog) Oh. Whaddya know. But of course, I am too good to be a reciever. Just kidding. XD "I can be your benefactor and you could be your benefactor?" Sorry, don't quite understand that. - There is no rules for pain. 01:01, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chat Mods I'm not sure what Kelly meant by "unable to un-kick someone", as in it's physically impossible, or if you aren't allowed to. Personally, a Chat Mod can by all means unkick someone if possible, and if they think that a person should be unkicked. I said that it was 15 kicks. I think Kelly's confusing the kick amount with the block amount. Blocks are only 7 to a perma, but kicks are 15 to a perma. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 14:39, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :No problem ^_^ --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 21:36, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, the images have been deleted. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 23:19, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks dnx please do but then tell me how to change it just in caseJoe9898 (talk) 18:19, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Signature Done. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 19:30, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I think it's pretty cool ^_^ --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 23:35, October 26, 2011 (UTC) yeah i love it coud you put the following thing in blue red and black please: The BakuKing Returns! He will destroy the world!!! Joe9898 (talk) 11:02, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: I have joined, but there is some problem for me to chat...--Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 08:06, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Your signature is cool Joe9898 (talk) 18:43, October 28, 2011 (UTC) can you unkickban me please, Sarah said she would two hours ago but she probably forgot--Primo-the-Despair (talk) 00:09, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Reply I meant the Dragonoid Destroyer edit you undid, i know its not really needed but it was true, zenthon appeared out of nowhere in episode 26, as well as titan. Drago destroyer appears out of nowhere without summoning. But you did remove some stuff from the trivia, like the Gunz brainwash (even though it should be in his article), and how he gets the battle suit data, in Battle Suit Bash a couple of days ago i remember you taking off the trivia that says wiseman will get the data, well that happened in THIS episode. (-_-;) ''[[User:Zierant|'Someones Being An ]][[User Talk:Zierant|'Unknown ']][[User Blog:Zierant|'''Soldier.]]'' 07:18, October 30, 2011 (UTC) No? the dragonoid destroyer one was nothing, im talking about how i undid your edit on the Battle Suit Bash page, waay before. you deleted the part where zach put RUMORS have spread that Gunz may get the battle suits, Is THAT Obvious Trivia? Nope. so forget about this K? Or else... i don't want to repeat this AGAIN. [[User:Zierant|'Someones Being An ]][[User Talk:Zierant|'Unknown ']][[User Blog:Zierant|'''Soldier.]]'' 07:45, October 30, 2011 (UTC) OK YOUR STARTING TO TEED Me off, i told you to forget about this but you constantly keep telling me the obvious, i told you to stop but you refuse and tell zach didn't do that i checked. SO STOP I AM SERIOUSLY GETTING MAD RIGHT NOW. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR.. IT WAS ONE EDIT MISTAKE, DO NOT REPLY AND FORGET ABOUT THIS EDIT, THIS IS THE LAST TIME.. [[User:Zierant|'Someones Being An ]][[User Talk:Zierant|'Unknown ']][[User Blog:Zierant|'''Soldier.]]'' 07:56, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Dark... Next time you are on chat, you and I need to have a little talk. I'm living for my dying wish. 23:16, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Can't. I don't have much time left on for tonight. Sorry. There is no rules for pain. 01:38, October 31, 2011 (UTC) (Tentative) Episode Titles Hey Dark, found some new episode titles for MS. a few of them are confirmed, however i don't know about the last one.. Eve of Extermination Jump to Victory Evil Doomsday - Dunno looks to fake? Please add them, and tell that i found these, or just tell an admin about them. Im kinda going right now so just tellin you this, Heres a chance Lol. :P [[User:Zierant|'Someones Being An ]][[User Talk:Zierant|'Unknown ']][[User Blog:Zierant|'''Soldier.]]'' 04:23, October 31, 2011 (UTC) (Tentative) Episode Titles Hey Dark, found some new episode titles for MS. a few of them are confirmed, however i don't know about the last one.. Eve of Extermination Jump to Victory Evil Doomsday - Dunno looks to fake? Please add them, and tell that i found these, or just tell an admin about them. Im kinda going right now so just tellin you this, Heres a chance Lol. :P [[User:Zierant|'Someones Being An ]][[User Talk:Zierant|'Unknown ']][[User Blog:Zierant|'''Soldier.]]'' 04:23, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sources I get the sources from Toonzone.com or whatever, They have the correct titles for many episodes, like MAD, Adventure time and more. they had the Enemy Allies,Battle for Bakugan Land,Gunz Blazing,Battle Suit Bash and these new ones on the premiere forum. oh and i made a mistake, the eve of exterminaton The Eve of Extermination (correct episode title) FAIL, rename the page to that. sorry bout that. [[User:Zierant|'Someones Being An ]][[User Talk:Zierant|'Unknown ']][[User Blog:Zierant|'''Soldier.]]'' 04:55, October 31, 2011 (UTC) whi did you block me from chating? MASTER SPECTRA (talk) 22:02, November 4, 2011 (UTC)JOEYSAMEKMASTER SPECTRA (talk) 22:02, November 4, 2011 (UTC) hey dark gunz is cool so is reptak theyre great.Jaakor (talk) 11:00, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Gunz Rulez!!! Joe9898 (talk) 19:34, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Reply I can't. IRC? I'm living for my dying wish. 00:30, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:unKickban What's the catch ? Anyway I appreciate it, maybe later, or something.. kthxbai. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 21:38, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Good Morning DNX , I just wanted to ask if you could unkickban me from the chat please I have been for at least 2 months now. Thanks , Andy i have att uverse and that is the summury for eve of destruction on my DVR. so can you please put what i put up back and if its proved wrong then by all means change it, but right now its the only real plot summary that has been put up so far.DalekSupreme13 (talk) 04:33, November 15, 2011 (UTC) could you at least put back the trivia? 07:12, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Mi amigo My bro why did you kickban me. I thought we were brothers from another mother. (crying) well*sniff* we ain't bros anymore. Hey I think the Galleries need a bit of clarifying. Galleries are only to be created for articles with greater than twenty images. The extra images go in the Image Galleries. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 23:45, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Ello` Thank you! ME NO HAVE SIG. (talk) 10:00, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Dark, Thanks for adding the new titles. They are confirmed on toonzone. Gunz Lives? i was confused on that one, why would they spoil us. and the Evil Evolution, ANOTHER Evolution? But who? :P -Zierant Calm down. If he does it again I'll talk with him. The most diabolic villain in the world SLIM! SHADY! 12:37, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm not gonna rage, two of those are from thankskicking. By the power of earth and light we shall win! 12:14, November 27, 2011 (UTC) RE Sorry, but can't make it today. Need to sleep. :/ 'My Power is Merciless' 08:23, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Well, when you're making pages like that, you want to link it as "Red Ability Card". Same rule with everything else. And yeah, you do need source mode to change that. There is an editor type that eliminates the Rich Text editor for the User so you can just use source mode (Queenie introduced me to it). It takes a little getting used too, but after a while, it's easier than Rich Text. That, and you can find errors in templates much easier. I can show you how to use it some time, if you want. :::- 'After your worthless life' is through, I will remember ''how you scream. 22:35, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry. The title says it all. I am deeply sorry. I was just getting a lil bit.... well..... emotional? And i know that is no excuse cuz i am just a total d0*cheb@g. ME NO HAVE SIG. (talk) 07:38, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ? I did not expected you to forgive me. If my lil brother says sorry, i do not care. He is annoying, i am annoying. So you don`t care about me saying sorry. ME NO HAVE SIG. (talk) 07:45, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Warning